


Have You Seen My Little White Ha(i)re?

by ZoiIsSomehowHere



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: I think Dojo is a horse in this, M/M, Rapunzel/Tangled AU, The Monks are evil(?), The title is a rabbit + Hair pun, This is longer than the one it's inspired by, inspired by another fic, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoiIsSomehowHere/pseuds/ZoiIsSomehowHere
Summary: Once upon a time, there was an evil Bean man and a bratty witch. The two decided that they did not like the idea of two very powerful kingdoms coming together under one rule. They stole the son of the Light kingdom, preventing the immortal king of the Shadow kingdom to see his future groom grow up into a powerful man.They brought the little boy to a tower between the two lands that had once been a battle field of a forest, using enchantments to prevent anyone from finding the boy. They raised the young prince as a pauper, using him as a slave and taking advantage of his magical white hair to keep their powers strong over the years.Now it was Jack's 18th birthday, and he no longer wanted to be trapped in the tower.
Relationships: Jack Spicer/Chase Young
Comments: 17
Kudos: 75





	1. Stranger Danger is Short Lived

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Hair-rowing Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108378) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> I really liked the Idea of a Rapunzel type story, and as much as I enjoyed how Chase was the one locked in the tower, I felt like Jack would be fun to trap there instead. It'll probably be more along the lines of the Tangled movie but with a few different twists instead. Enjoy!

Jack had never really known who he was. He knew he was precious, like jewels, and needed to be kept away from people who probably feared him for his outrageously pale complexion and his stupidly long magical hair.

He was told by Hannibal and Wuya, his makeshift parents, that he was abandoned at their doorstep with the request that they hide him away to prevent a tyranny, so he could understand that… But he wanted to go outside. He wanted to feel what the grass down below felt like under his feet and he wanted to go play in the small lake that was in the bowl of a meadow he was confined in. Of course, he had running water from said lake, but it wasn’t the same. Showers were probably nothing like baths.

Either way, four days from now was his birthday, and he wanted to go investigate the outside world. Every year on the night of his birthday, he could see glowing lights on either side of the tower and couldn’t help but believe that they were for him. That all those people were mourning him. He shoved the thought aside as he heard his mother call up to him, making him smiled. “Coming!” He called back, quickly setting up his hair so it could drape out the window like a rope. He felt the woman climb up, and soon Wuya was back inside the tower, smiling wiry at him. Jack smiled, going over to his sorta mother. “Can I go see the lights for my birthday?” He asked outright, not wasting any time.

Wuya seemed surprised by Jack’s sudden question, recoiling a bit and scoffing. “No. Little Rabbit, you know it’s too dangerous out there for you.” She purred out, gently hugging the small, fragile man. “You’d be killed before you got anywhere past the forest.” She explained.

“What if you took me! And Han- Uh, Dad! You two are so strong that you could protect me!” He argued. “I want to see the beautiful stars up close! They only appear like that on my birthday!” He tried to explain.

Quickly, Wuya struck him down. “The answer is no.” She sneered, watching Jack cup his now bruised cheek. The small man’s eyes filled with tears. “I will be leaving for another day, but both your father and I should be back before dinner in three days. We can celebrate your birthday then, alright?” She said, wiping her hand off as she went about and refilled his food supplies and such. Then, she brushed Jack’s hair and used a soft incantation before leaving once again, leaving Jack alone in the tower.

It didn’t take long for something to go wrong.

He heard a lot of shouting from just outside his little secret pocket and he moved to hide in his tower. The yelling lasted for a little bit before dying down. Jack relaxed and slowly came out of hiding, only to realize that there was a stranger in his tower. ‘How did they get up here?’ He wondered to himself, picking up a vase and chucking it as hard as he could at the stranger, yelping as the man turned in his direction after the porcelain crashed on his head. The man didn’t look phased, but a moment later, he was out cold on the ground.

In the time it took for the man to wake up again, Jack had tied the man to a chair with his hair and was now brushing out the stranger’s hair as a sort of nervous coping mechanism.

Jack jumped away when the man groaned, and Jack checked where he had carefully bandaged the cut on his cheek. “Wh-Who are you?” Jack squeaked out, shaking and pointing a finger at the man as he held onto an extra wooden plank as a weapon.

A deep chuckle left the tan man, and Jack paused. “My name is Chase.” The newly named stranger said, looking at Jack. “I was out searching for my fated when I was attacked. I sought refuge here. I didn’t realize such a beautiful boy lived here or I might have introduced myself first.” Chase said, smirking. “What is your name, young one?”

“J-Jack…” He mumbled softly, just loud enough for Chase to hear.

“What a wonderful name for a beauty like you. Little Jack-rabbit, will you let me go and I will give you whatever you desire.” Chase bargained, hoping that his compliments had sweetened his impression on the young man.

“A-Are you going to hurt me?” Jack asked, going and hesitantly moving to unwind his hair from the taller. “And I want t-two things.” He confessed, watching what Chase would respond with.

“I did say anything you desire. I never put a limit on how many things. And I’m not going to hurt you, you are much too sweet for me to ever do such a thing.” The taller male confessed, smiling at Jack rather charmingly.

Jack fully freed Chase from his hair, stepping away and staring at the taller, tan man. “I want to be able to go outside and not be in danger of g-getting hurt, and I want to see the lights.” He told Chase, staring up at the taller male. “They happen on my birthday, and I want to be able to see them in person!” Jack said, his face lighting up.

“Then so it shall be.” Chase smirked, moving close to Jack and studying him. “My fated has the same birthday as you… That is an odd coincidence.” He observed, smiling a bit before moving away. “We must go now. Gather what you need for the trek and we will be on our way.” Chase said, moving to stand by the window.

Jack took no time at all to gather a small bag of supplies and clothes, the idea of being able to go outside was making him feel giddy.

Once he was ready, Jack used his hair to let Chase down before he carefully followed, shaking as he carefully lowered himself. Apparently, it wasn’t careful enough, because when he was only about ten feet above the ground, his grip slipped and he let out a scream.

The moment was short lived and he was quickly caught in Chase’s arms, who sighed in relief and put him down onto the grass, the short blades tickling the bottoms of his bare feet. Chase smiled, looking him over. “Good, I’m glad you’re alright. I promised nothing would hurt you, right? Think of me as your protector, I won’t just make sure people won’t bother you in a bad way, but I’ll save you from anything else as well.” Chase assured, cupping Jack’s cheek before pulling away and moving forward. “Gather your hair, I will braid it when night falls.”

Jack did as he was told and quickly followed after Chase, astounded by the taller male. He trailed in awe, excited about what this adventure would bring.


	2. Back Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack confides in his new partner about how he wound up in the tower, and Chase tells Jack about a similar stoty.

As soon as they passed into the main forest surrounding Jack’s haven, the albino male couldn’t stop bouncing around, constantly asking questions. Chase, although annoyed, didn’t seem to mind too much. He answered as best as he could, with some trouble explaining the more complex issues. But night soon fell, and they managed to set up a small fire to keep warm in the night.

As promised, Chase brushed out Jack’s hair and braided it so that it stayed off the ground. In return, Jack explained why his hair was as long as it was.

“When I was still in the womb, my birth mother had gotten sick. My father had heard of a magical herb that could heal her, and went to look for it. They managed to get it in time and used it’s properties to heal her. When I was born, I was, for lack of a better term, defective except for my hair. The herb caused my skin to lack colour and my eyes mutated to a blood red… My hair was snowy white… They soon realized that it was magical and could do all sorts of things with just a little incantation. However, someone greedy tried to take a lock of it in the night, and when they found me crying in the room…” He paused, pushing a bit of white aside to show a short, vibrant lock of red hair. “It lost all it’s properties. Apparently, my parents lost hope that I could be raised normally and left me with my new parents, Madam Wuya and Master Hannibal.” He explained, looking over at Chase and seeing the cut to his forehead.

Standing, Jack moved over and gently placed his hair over the cut, repeating a small, unintelligible incantation, and when he pulled his glowing locks away, Chase was healed. “Sorry about hurting you… I’ve never seen anyone else before…” He told the taller softly. “I wasn’t allowed out from the tower.” Jack sighed, jumping a little when an arm came to rest around his shoulders.

“I seem to know a similar story, and although it starts the same, the ending is a little different. In my story, the baby was a Prince, and although his mother was ill, the herb was actually used to make sure the baby could live eternally with his fated. With the Queen healthy again, the baby was born with the most beautiful skin and red eyes, close to yours. I’ve only met him once, but the night he was taken was devastating.” Chase told, slyly pulling Jack closer. “An evil witch and warlock had snuck into the castle, upset that their source of immortality had been taken away by their enemies. They stole the young prince from his cradle and disappeared into the night. All that was left was a lock of blood red hair and the memories from the few months he was in the castle. Every year, both kingdoms celebrate his birthday in hopes that he will be attracted to the lights and come find his way home, using his magical powers to defeat the witch and warlock.”

Jack looked down at his feet. “Ah… I wish that was me… My parents were very poor… They had only found the herb by luck.” He said softly. “I would love to have a fated….” He murmured.

“Well, we will just have to see. Get some rest young one.” Chase said, moving away to lounge against a nearby tree. “You may use my lap as a pillow if you’d like.” He hummed softly, smiling a bit when Jack nodded and laid down.

In the morning, they put out the last of the embers and set off. Chase explained that it was going to be a day or two before they arrived at the bridge between the kingdoms, and from there, they would be able to see the lights. So they started on their way, Jack looking around in awe, and Chase leading them to where they needed to be.


	3. Bar

In the evening, Jack and Chase managed to come across a small bar hidden in the forest. Inside was calm, a mute pianist mime creating a nice tune on a mimed piano, the bartender was a weird looking boy who looked too young to be serving alcohol, and the three bandit looking people sitting across the room as Chase went up and ordered drinks and food for him and Jack to enjoy while they took a break.

Jack settled down at a table, a little stiff and nervous from the people in the room staring at him. He looked away, fiddling with the braid but making sure none of the hair came loose. He looked down, worrying at his lip. When Chase came back, he relaxed, smiling a bit and moving closer to the taller male.

Suddenly, the door burst open and a large fat man dressed as a ninja walked in with a weird looking teal horse who seemed too proud for his own good. Jack had just started eating, and was not planning to stop until all his food was gone. The ninja caught sight of Jack and smirked under his mask. “I am looking for someone by the name of Chase Young under the orders of the Light Kingdom.” The ninja said, squinting towards Chase. Jack took a swig of his drink and looked at Chase too, tilting his head. “There is a big bounty for anyone who can bring the man to justice.”

Chase stood and quickly pulled Jack to the back of the bar as the rest of the people stood between the ninja and Chase. The tall, dark haired man nodded to all the people in the bar, seeming to know them, then disappeared down a hidden door with Jack in tow.

“Chase? Chase!” Jack called, panting once they made it out into a large cavern. “Chase!” He called again, stopping the taller. “What is that about?” He asked, taking a gasp of air as he tried to catch his breath. “Why are they after you?”

Chase gave a sigh. “Jack, you have to promise to trust me.” He said, pulling the smaller man close as they hid from the horse that had somehow found them. “That damn Dojo….” Chase muttered under his breath. He threw a rock across the way and made sure the horse’s attention was else where before picking Jack up and running across the cavern and into a small tunnel. He did this a few more times before they got to the entrance of the cavern and were able to escape into the forest and lose the horse.

“Chase, you have to explain what is going on- I’m not going anywhere else with you until I get an explanation!” He said, pushing away and making Chase set him down.

“Alright! Fine. Jack, I stole the Prince’s crown from the Light Kingdom. I was-“ He paused for a moment before taking a breath. “I needed to see it.” He tried to explain. “Usually I… I would be able to visit and see the crown, but because the Prince’s 18th birthday is so close… Well, they stopped me from paying my usual respects and I just… I couldn’t stand it. He was made for _me._ ” He hissed softly, looking away.

“Chase?” Jack asked, frowning.

“It’s nothing. I took it and thought I could blackmail the royal family into revealing where the Prince was. It backfired and now I’m being hunted like game.” He sighed. “Come on, we’re close to where we need to be. We can go into town tomorrow, but I need to be careful.” He explained, leading Jack to a beautiful lake with a large bridge between the entrance gates to two different kingdoms. Even the sky was split between a bright yellow of the evening sun in the light kingdom and a dark green of the night kingdom.

There was just one more day and then Jack could see the lights.


	4. Coming to Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After they are far enough from the royal horse Dojo, the two settle and make camp for the night by the large lake dividing the two Kingdoms.

The two made camp on the other side of the lake from the Light Kingdom with plans to visit both the Light and Dark Kingdoms the next day. Chase made another fire, and Jack leaned lightly against his side when they finally settled to rest for a bit before sleeping.

“Chase?” Jack asked softly, fiddling with the dirty pants he was wearing. “Why did you steal the cr-crown….? Like, the actual reason why. I think you said something about him being y-your fated but I’m not sure if I actually heard that? You know? I’m just curious….” He said softly, “I…. I was thinking about what you said about your fated….”

Chase glanced down at Jack, gently wrapping an arm around him in the guise of keeping the smaller male warm. “Well… I guess lying to you won’t help my case.” He sighed out, closing his eyes. “I’m the King of the Dark Kingdom. When the newest King and Queen of the Light Kingdom wanted to join our Kingdoms, they had found an herb that would allow their child to be alive as long as their Fated partner is, and they would reach their “Matured” age at 18. They wouldn’t age beyond that if their Fated was immortal, which that I am.” He explained. “Like I said, I met him once when he was a newborn. I was the first to hold him and I knew that he was meant to be mine. He was beautiful. Skin snowy and eyes such a vibrant red even for a newborn…. Even his hair was paler than moonlight…” He whispered softly, reaching to brush a strand of hair from Jack’s face. “He looked just like you, but infantile.”

“You think I’m him?” Jack asked, quite astonished by the realization. He was quick minded, so it didn’t take him long to connect the dots. “But I told you, my parents were poor and-“

“Haven’t you ever thought that Wuya and Hannibal were lying to you?” He asked. “Those two…. We could never be sure it was them, but I had my suspicions. I am the only eternal being besides you. Those two had only persisted so long because of the herb your mother ingested as you were conceived. They became bitter. It is my belief that they stole you away from me before I could bind with you.” Chase said. “Those two have always wanted to find a weakness in me. They wanted to kill me. I’m afraid that they were too early.” He hummed. “If I had binded to you and then they took you away, I would have gone quite insane without you easily accessible to me, and you would be in a similar state all through your life. You would not be as brilliant as you are now.” He said, cupping Jack’s cheek and bringing his face close. “You would have been abused beyond what you have faced now.”

“So, it was actually luck they took me so soon?” He said, looking at Chase. “I still don’t understand. How am I the Prince?” He asked, frowning softly. “I don’t have any connection to the royal family….” He said softly.

“But you’ve always been called by the lights, right? The lanterns that we light and set off on your birthday? I enchanted them so that every year you’ll want to come and see the lights. You’d be drawn to them and need to see them up close. I knew from the moment I laid eyes on you that you were my Fated, but the fact that you felt so drawn to the lights sealed the deal.” Chase said, pulling Jack close so their noses were pressing together. “I was so relieved to see you, to know that you hadn’t met an early demise. You are so gorgeous, my little Jack-rabbit.” He said, his hand sliding down to lightly pinch Jack’s chin between his thumb and a curled forefinger. “May I kiss you?” He asked softly, not wanting to startle Jack.

The albino was flushed a dark red from how close he was to this beautiful man. This man that seemed to know exactly who he was when even he wasn’t sure. The man that had apparently saved him, the man he was Fated to be with forever…. Before Jack knew it, he was nodding his head and lips quickly pressed to his own.

Jack’s eyes slipped closed and he easily kissed back, it feeling like second nature to him. When they parted a few moments later, Jack felt a weird rush of calm through his aching body. It was extremely refreshing, so he curled into Chase’s side and closed his eyes, ready to rest for the night. “We should tell my parents….” He whispered. “If I am the Prince. Then I can tell them to stop hunting you.” He said, looking up at the taller.

Chase gave a gentle nod, chuckling softly. “Yes… That does sound like a god plan. After tomorrow though. I will have you stay the night in the Dark Kingdom after our day out, then you can see your parents. I want to spend your birthday with you.” He confided in Jack, kissing his forehead. Chase closed his eyes. “Let’s rest for now my Jack-rabbit.” He said, curling around the smaller male. “Tomorrow I will take you into the towns and you may shop and eat to your hearts content.”

Jack gave a sleepy nod, smiling softly as he nuzzled against Chase, finding a weird relief in being so close to his maybe Fated.

From the shadows, Wuya and Hannibal watched the two, glancing at each other and nodding. With a quick spell, they once again stole Jack away from Chase and lead the royal guards to the Dark King’s location.


	5. Fated

When Jack woke up, he was extremely confused. He had his hands tied behind his back and a gag in his mouth. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and found himself looking at the backs of Madam Wuya and Master Hannibal. His brows furrowed and he looked past them, seeing a large amount of what looked to be guards swarming one location….

 _Chase._ He suddenly realized. He quickly began to try and undo the ropes around his hands, using his long and nimble fingers to pull at the ropes without alerting the two adults that he was awake. He could see them talking, but he couldn’t hear what they were saying.

In the blink of an eye, the forest in front of him burst into dark red flames, and Jack bit back a terrified scream. He continued to look past the two in front of him and saw the guards part for a literally flaming Chase. The taller’s gaze seemed to be locked onto his location, and he jumped when Wuya and Hannibal turned to him and suddenly lifted him by the neck, a knife being steadily pressed to Jack’s chest.

Jack scrambled to get a better foothold, starting to choke a bit from how he was being held up. His eyes never left Chase, who seemed beyond angry that Jack was in any sort of danger. “ _Put him down._ ” Chase growled, standing about fifteen feet from the three, glowering at Wuya and Hannibal.

“Turn yourself in Chase, and we’ll think about letting him go. Of course, we still can’t let anyone know who he is, but I’m sure that your death will make selling him off much easier.” Wuya cackled, grinning at Chase. Hannibal just stared on for a moment before looking towards Jack.

“Witch. Let the boy go.” He drawled lowly, his voice husky from disuse. “We’ll get what we want, just not in this battle.” He told the woman, turning his back. His eyes glinted, silently telling her something.

“Oh- Alright~!” She grinned, hiking Jack up over her shoulder and putting the knife away for the time being. She magicked some ropes, one set wrapping around Jack’s wrists, then ankles, and another set around Chase’s neck, dragging him backwards as Hannibal used the distraction to kick up a large cloud of dust, the three disappearing once it all cleared away.

Chase, knowing he was defeated for now, let himself be taken by the Light Kingdom’s soldiers. He let them guide him to the Castle, glaring up at the bright sky that encompassed the Light side of the world.

Jack came to groggy and back in the tower, he knew immediately, the breeze through the windows gave it away. He groaned softly and realized that not only was he still tied up, but he was gagged and his hair was draped around the room and being brushed out by Wuya. Hannibal came up to him and chuckled softly, grabbing the boy by his chin. “My, my. What a sad thing, really… Just terrible! You _finally_ know who you are and what your little attraction to those lanterns were, and you still end up back in our care miles away from your parents and that fucking Lizard.” Hannibal scowled, pushing Jack back onto the floor, making the frail boy wince as his elbow hit the ground to soften the blow. “This time, however, you won’t ever get that close again. No need to allow you to get your inheritance of power, no, no. Not when Chase is now being dealt with as a traitor to the crown! He’ll never find you again.” He grinned, chuckling. He stepped away, humming softly. “Wuya, I’m going out. If anything happens, you know what to do. Let nothing happen to the boy.” He hissed to his partner before disappearing magically from the room.

Chase was having a difficult time keeping his composure. He had already tried to explain, not only to the advisors, but to the King and Queen that Jack was alive and well, but was now in trouble. And if Chase wasn’t let free… Well, the two would never see their son again, that he was sure of. And he would be deprived of his Fated and his life.

When Chase was led down to a cell, he was more than furious to discover it couldn’t be destroyed with magic. However, he found that it wasn’t needed. No sooner than when the latest guard shift left was the door pulled open by the small barman from the hidden pub. “Omi at your service! All friends from the bar are currently securing a way out for you, and Dojo, the horse, is waiting to help you get to your Jack faster.” He said, letting Chase walk out of the cell. “To your right.” He informed, grinning cheekily.

Chase followed the directions without hesitation, and before no time he had been flung over the wall of the prison and onto the back of Dojo, who quickly took off.

Chase guided Dojo into the woods and to where he found Jack originally, having a suspicion that the boy was there still. The light of day was fading and it was now late into the afternoon, and he had a promise to keep. He got off Dojo and rushed into the hidden area, sneakily making his way to the tower and scaling it, wanting to keep his presence unknown for as long as possible. He silently clambered in through the window and frowned when he saw Jack, who was tied up with his eyes closed, seemingly asleep.

However, the boy’s eyes snapped open and he locked eyes with Chase with a small gasp, wiggling around a little, trying to do… something. He was tugged back by some sort of magic and Chase felt hot pain through his shoulder as a knife plunged into it, mere centimeters from the most vital organ. He staggered and fell to the ground with a soft grunt, knowing there wasn’t much of a chance that he would live if he pulled the knife out, however, he didn’t get a choice as a shrill cackle sounded and the knife was pulled out.

Jack screamed and sobbed into the gag as he watched Chase fall back at Wuya’s feet, and magic quickly started pulling him towards a trapdoor in the tower. “Come now Jackie, it’s time to hide away~!” Wuya hummed, grinning.

Jack managed to get the gag out of his mouth and he quickly rushed to speak. “Wait! Please! Let me heal him! I-I’ll go willingly if you let me heal him.” He sobbed softly, shaking as he looked up at Wuya. The woman hummed and gave a sly grin.

“Alright. You have two minutes.” She said, stepping down the stairs to wait as the ropes released. She still watched but didn’t interfere as Jack rushed to Chase and held him up on his lap, his white hair stained with blood. _Chase’s blood._

“Chase.” His voice croaked, moving to wrap the wound with his hair, shaking violently as he tried to speak the incantation needed to heal Chase.

He never got that fair before there was a sudden lightness in his head.

His eyes widened, and he saw all of his once white hair turn a sunrise red. “Chase! No!” He cried, cupping the man’s face in his hands as he looked into Chase’s golden eyes, hearing Wuya’s scream but paying it no mind as it died out and faded into a pained echo in the wind. “Why?” He sobbed, looking at the man in his arms.

Chase just chuckled. “I told you I’d keep you safe and to see the lights…. There is a horse waiting just outside the barrier… He’ll take you to your family.” Chase said, wincing as he shifted a bit. “You’re so lovely.” He whispered. “The perfect mate.” He hummed, amused. “I’ll certainly miss the time we spent together.” He admitted. “I’ll miss you, my Love.” He said softly, reaching up and cupping Jack’s cheek weakly. He pulled the thin male down and kissed him softly, slowly going lax in the albino’s arms.

Jack let out a wrecked sob, holding tightly to Chase as tears fell down his cheek’s. Unnoticed to him, they began to glow, one falling onto Chase’s chest.

He gasped when an arm suddenly wrapped around his waist, and his eyes snapped open. He quickly started crying again when they met molten gold, and he hugged the taller man.

Chase sat up and held the crying boy, chuckling softly. He carefully lifted the smaller into his arms and moved towards the stairwell in the tower, only a little dust left of one of his greatest enemies.

Once they were on the back of Dojo, heading back to the Light Kingdom, did Jack calm down, looking up at the man who saved him. “Chase… I thought you were…” He was quickly shushed with a gentle kiss, humming.

“Do not worry, I knew you would find a way to save me. I just didn’t know it would be with your beautiful tears.” He said, kissing his Fated’s cheek. “You look so exotic with such vibrant hair my Jack-Rabbit.” He praised, looking up as the Kingdom came into view, just as the lanterns were being released. He stopped Dojo, getting off with Jack and moving to the edge of a lake. He watched as Jack took a step into the water, drawn to the lights.

Chase wrapped an arm around Jack’s waist and pulled him close, kissing the smaller male deeply. The two watched the lights for a while before continuing to the castle, making it just as the sun was rising again.

Chase was carrying a sleeping Jack, the young Prince looking like he was under a spell with how pale he was, but the snore that left him gave away the truth.

All it took was Jack putting on his crown in order for his parents to rush forward and hug the now man. And now that he was 18… Well, he quickly turned to his Fated and kissed the man, grinning.

It was a month before they wed, then that night they bound together, forever immortal and joining the two kingdoms in a great peace. Their story being told as history and not just a fairy tale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way to long, but it's finally done! I had such a hard time picking up my laptop with a lot of the things going on, but I managed to power through, two weeks later than I wanted. I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Take this quiz to help determine the next Fic! I'll be looking at the responses in about a week!  
> https://forms.gle/dD6Qq7X3cGasvVn4A


End file.
